Capacitors are used to form integrated circuits. There are a plurality of different capacitors. For example, Metal-Insulator-Metal (MIM) capacitors have been widely used in functional circuits such as mixed signal circuits, analog circuits, Radio Frequency (RF) circuits, Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs), embedded DRAMs, and logic operation circuits. In system-on-chip applications, different capacitors for different functional circuits are integrated on a same chip to serve different purposes. For example, in mixed-signal circuits, capacitors are used as decoupling capacitors and high-frequency noise filters. For DRAM and embedded DRAM circuits, capacitors are used for memory storage, while for RF circuits, capacitors are used in oscillators and phase-shift networks for coupling and/or bypassing purposes. For microprocessors, capacitors are used for decoupling. The traditional way to combine these capacitors on a same chip is to fabricate them in different metal layers.